encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 129
Pagtugis is the one hundred twenty-ninth episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 12, 2017. Summary The episode opens in Lireo, where Lira woke up from her sleep, after dreaming that Alena will be attacked by Hagorn. She checks the photo of her and Kahlil, asking if her dream was an omen that something bad that will happen to Alena. Gurna brought Hagorn to Alena's tent and does not find her there. Hagorn then summoned the Kambal-Diwa of the Soul Gem,Hagorn calls the Fifth Gem as the Soul Gem for the first time. and asked him to find Alena. The Kambal-Diwa replied that it is not necessary for he feels that the former keeper of the Water Gem was near. He then teleported to where Alena is and was brought before Hagorn, who manages to wound her before she escaped. LilaSari confronts Cassiopea about what Ether said. Cassiopea admitted it and tells her that she will reveal where Deshna is even if she killed her. LilaSari was about to attack Cassiopea, but she teleported away. Alena teleported into the woods, where a group of Hathors attacked her, Alena easily beats them. The Kambal-Diwa and Gurna appeared behind Alena and tried to attack her but Alena dodges them. Hagorn uses an energy blast against Alena. In Lireo, Lira ordered two Lirean soldiers to call Danaya for she has an important thing to say, but the soldiers told her that Danaya and Muros has not yet returned. Lira said to herself that she will ask her mother for help. Mira arrived and asked what the help is for. But Lira told Mira to accompany her before it's too late. Hagorn tracks down Alena again. Alena and Gurna claimed that the other one is lying. So Hagorn said that one of them is lying, to which Gurna claims that she is not the one and attacked Alena. Meanwhile, LilaSari and Cassiopea had a fight. Cassiopea easily beats LilaSari and holds her at sword point. Alena defeated Gurna easily but Hagorn attacked her with an energy blast from both the Fire and Soul Gem. LilaSari begged Cassiopea to kill her, since the only thing she does is to hurt her. Cassiopea replied that she didn't keep Deshna away from her to hurt her, but because she found in her Balintataw that once LilaSari had Deshna, Hagorn will kill her and Deshna will grow up as selfish and as evil as her father; not only had she saved her life, but also the future of the whole Encantadia. Hagorn ordered Alena to tell him where Deshna is, before he orders to have her head cut off. LilaSari asked how she can believe everything that Cassiopea said. So Cassiopea showed her her vision, telling LilaSari that as long as Hagorn lives, she cannot be with Deshna. Hagorn tries to make Alena say where Deshna is, but Alena escapes again, using her voice as a distraction. However, she is too weak and unable to teleport far. She prayed that her ivictus will not fail her despite her weakness, but her attempt to teleport fails. The Kambal-Diwa saw her and she was brought to Hagorn, who told her to surrender. Lira and Mira appeared to save her. Ether appears to LilaSari again to try to convince her that Cassiopea and the diwatas are her enemies. LilaSari said they are all her enemies, and asked Ether for a blessing for what she will do to them. She leaves without having received one, but Ether said she is starting to like LilaSari. Mira knocks down all the enemies except Hagorn through a shockwave she generated by stabbing the ground with her sword. Lira and Mira teleports Alena back to Lireo. Danaya and Muros return to Lireo and were greeted by Imaw. Danaya told Imaw that they failed to find what Amihan had ordered them to find. Imaw was about to bring them to Amihan's room when Lira, Mira and Alena appeared. Hagorn told Gurna to be careful on their next step, for he doesn't know where Mira got her weapon from. He then orders the others to return back to Hathoria to await further instructions, while he and the Kambal-Diwa went to Lireo. Danaya healed Alena. Amihan said that she is proud of Lira and Mira, saying that Alena owed her second life to them. Lira said it feels good to do good things. Mira thanks Lira, because her presence has changed her for the better. The soldiers reported that Pirena had escaped. Mira ordered them to report it to Muros, while she will report it to Amihan. Lira was surprised that Mira was beginning to speak like her. Lira was disappointed that Pirena embarrassed her. Pirena shouts in Sapiro, asking if a Hathor remained there. She promised not to punish Gurna, if she is still there. Ybrahim appears and tells her she is alone. Pirena challenges him to a fight, but Ybrahim said he would not fight a loser — not because she is powerless, but because she has no one. When Ybrahim left, Pirena weeps. After learning that Pirena had escaped, Danaya planned to go to Sapiro with Muros, but Hagorn's sudden appearance alerted them. Alena wakes up and leaves, telling Imaw that she has to tell Cassiopea what had happened to her. LilaSari hides behind a pillar, listening to the conversation between Hagorn and the Sang'gres. Aquil also appears and listens. Hagorn said he has only come to talk. Hagorn said Alena has no right to take his daughter from him. Amihan agreed. Hagorn promised an endless war if he did not get his daughter back. Mira told the soldiers to make stronger chains, so that Pirena would not be able to escape next time. She was surprised to see that the soldiers arrived without Lira, the soldiers told Mira that they can't find Lira in Lireo. Lira brings bread to Pirena again in Sapiro. Lira gave Pirena some advice, telling her how she would be accepted back into the family. Pirena sends Lira away, but insisted on getting the bread. When Hagorn had left, Alena told them her motive in taking Deshna away. Amihan sends Danaya to Cassiopea for confirmation. Aquil leaves. Amihan saw him leave and did nothing about it. Then LilaSari left. Cassiopea confirms to Danaya what Alena had said. Danaya asked if Alena would accompany her back. Alena said they would meet again in Lireo in a while. Cassiopea said the Sang'gres are beginning to reconcile with each other, and the gems will be whole again. Ether continues observing Cassiopea. References